disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Maximus
Maximus (também conhecido como Max), é um cavalo em uma missão para capturar o ladrão Flynn Rider no filme da Disney de 2010, Enrolados. Ele é dublado por Frank Welker e é um dos tritagonistas do filme, sendo o outro Pascal. Background Maximus é o cavalo do palácio que pertencia ao ex-capitão do rei e da Rainha. Embora visto como um modo de transporte e animal de estimação para alguns, Maximus é na verdade muito mais feroz e eficiente do que o ex-capitão, ele próprio, comprovando a representar muito mais do que uma ameaça para Flynn Rider durante seus dias como um ladrão, e teria capturado ele, se Rapunzel não tivesse interferido. Aparência fisíca Maximus é um grande cavalo branco com uma crina e cauda loira. Ele usa uma sela distinta com o símbolo em formato de sol do Reino. Personalidade Maximus é descrito como um personagem dedicado, que não vai parar por nada para derrubar um criminoso. Maximus é corajoso, ousado, arrojado e um pouco covarde, embora seja mais temido do que o seu capitão. Maximus é um cavalo, mas tem uma personalidade mais semelhante a um cão. O personagem era para ser um cavalo comum Disney, como Sansão de A Bela Adormecida. Ele é muito inteligente, e aparentemente pode entender a fala humana, como suas expressões faciais obviamente confirmam isso. Embora Maximus pode ser extremamente difícil, ele tem um grande coração, não podendo dizer não para uma jovem como Rapunzel, e até mesmo se tornar o melhor amigo de seu ex-arqui-inimigo Flynn Rider como eles se unem para reunir Rapunzel com sua família. Seria um erro fatal submestimar este cavalo. Ele é extremamente dedicado e, hábil com uma espada, empunhando a arma em sua boca. Ele também tem um grande amor por maçãs, visto algumas vezes ao longo do filme. Aparições ''Enrolados [[Arquivo:Maxtangled.jpg|thumb|250px|Maximus em ''Enrolados.]]Como o cavalo para o Capitão dos Guardas, Maximus tornou sua missão pessoal capturar o criminoso procurado, Flynn Rider. Ele é o adversário de Flynn desde o início e não vai parar por nada para pegar o ladrão escorregadio. Max pode correr, saltar, e perseguir Flynn a lugares onde todos os outros guardas (e cavalos) se recusam a ir. Maximus é introduzido em busca de Flynn, com o resto dos guardas reais, depois de Flynn roubar a tiara da Princesa Perdida. Enquanto os outros guardas e cavalos foram incapazes de pegar ele, Flynn e Maximus foram de igual para igual. Flynn consegue abandonar Maximus, escondendo-se na torre de Rapunzel, mas Maximus permanece na trilha de Flynn, seu ódio por ele cresce e esta queimando a cada minuto, e eventualmente ele encontra Mamãe Gothel (que, inadvertidamente, faz com que ela entre em pânico e corra de volta para a torre, temendo que a realeza tenha encontrado Rapunzel). thumb|250px|Max e Flynn dão uma trégua. Maximus se reúne com os guardas reais em O Patinho Fofinho, uma casa com dezenas de bandidos que conseguem ajudar Flynn e Rapunzel a escapar dos guardas via túnel secreto. Maximus é capaz de farejar o paradeiro para os túneis e encontra a alavanca que a revela, colocando assim os guardas anteriormente perdidos de volta aos trilhos. Após o rastreamento de Flynn para uma barragem, o ladrão consegue derrotar cada guarda com facilidade, deixando a espada para Maximus na batalha contra ele. Maximus tem Flynn encurralado até o último momento, até ser resgatado por Rapunzel. O cavalo persistente continua a perseguir os dois, mas acidentalmente faz com que a barragem estoure, permitindo Flynn para escapar com Rapunzel, enquanto Maximus e os guardas estão aparentemente mortos pela água correndo. Na manhã seguinte, no entanto, é revelado que Máximus sobreviveu, e esta separado dos guardas mais uma vez . Ele consegue rastrear Flynn novamente, e tenta arrastá-lo de volta ao palácio, mas Rapunzel é capaz de fazer amizade com Maximus por ser gentil com ele, e convence-o a uma trégua com Flynn por enquanto por causa de seu sonho de aniversário para ver as lanternas flutuantes no reino (como ela precisa de Flynn para guiá-la para o palácio e voltar para sua torre de forma segura). Maximus relutantemente concorda, e o grupo vai para o reino para o festival das lanternas. thumb|250px|Maximus se torna capitão dos guardas.À medida que o dia do festival continua, Maximus percebe sentimentos emergentes de Flynn para Rapunzel, e assiste Flynn e Rapunzel dançando e passando o tempo juntos, eventualmente, vindo a gostar do ladrão, vendo como ele poderia realmente ser. Durante a cerimônia das lanternas, Maximus permanece no cais comendo as maçãs enquanto Rapunzel e Flynn saem para ter uma boa visão das lanternas no ar. Mais tarde, Maximus testemunha Flynn sendo preso e gritando o nome de Rapunzel. Maximus vê que Rapunzel está com problemas, e sabe que Flynn é provavelmente o único que pode salvá-la. O cavalo vai para o Patinho Fofinho e recruta os Vândalos para ajudar a tirar Flynn da prisão. Maximus, em seguida, carrega Flynn para a torre de Rapunzel para seu resgate. Após Flynn retornar Rapunzel para o Rei e a Rainha, Maximus torna-se o chefe dos Guardas Reais, e substituiu suas espadas por frigideiras. ''Enrolados Para Sempre [[Arquivo:Tangledever-disneyscreencaps.com-66.jpg.jpg|thumb|250px|Maximus com Pascal em ''Enrolados Para Sempre.]]Maximus e Pascal são responsáveis pela perda dos anéis de casamento de Rapunzel e José quando uma das pétalas caem no nariz de Maximus. Maximus espirra e os anéis rolam para fora. Depois de ter uma visão de todos os presentes se tornando chateados com a perda dos anéis e de uma explosão destruindo o reino, a dupla então esforçar-se em uma viagem cômica para recuperá-los. No meio, Maximus acidentalmente ficou preso a roupa das senhoras e foi confundido com uma mulher por um cavalo macho marrom, que Maximus prontamente empurrou para fora. Ele chegou perto de recuperar um dos anéis de debaixo de um carro de flores, apenas para ser catapultado pelo ar por uma estátua de gelo em formato de cupido e aterriçou na carruagem do casamento, perdendo o controle sobre o anel. Usando o transporte para impulsionar a si mesmo, Maximus conseguiu pegar o anel, apenas para ser atingido várias vezes no rosto por uma linha de frigideiras, que foram confundidas pelos servos do casamento como um toque do gongo, levando-os para liberar pombas e lanternas. No final, depois de finalmente obter os anéis, Maximus e Pascal voltam para o casamento na hora certa, mas a aventura os deixou parecendo incrivelmente sarnentos, como eles estão cobertos de alcatrão. Continuando com o casamento, Rapunzel e Eugene não podem deixar de notar a aparência grotesca da dupla. Afinal tudo parece bem, um Maximus exausto descansa, mas acidentalmente esbarra em uma carreta carregando um bolo de casamento para fora da porta, assim como José oferece o bolo para os participantes, fazendo com que o par de animais reaja com horror. ''Detona Ralph'' Maximus faz uma pequena aparição no filme de animação, Detona Ralph ''durante a cena em que Ralph e seus amigos entram na Estação Central de Jogos, depois de realizar sua reunião com Bad-Anon. Vídeo games Tangled [[Arquivo:DI_Rapunzelsmall_zps74f7ce88.jpg.jpg|thumb|250px|Maximus no ''Disney INFINITY.]]Maximus é destaque no jogo, mais ou menos revivendo seu papel no filme como o corcel diligente em busca de Flynn. Ele é destaque em alguns dos níveis do jogo que está sendo cavalgado por Rapunzel, também. ''Disney INFINITY Maximus aparece como um personagem não-jogável no jogo, sendo caracterizado como um modo de transporte ao lado de outros personagens cavalos, assim como veículos. Parques da Disney [[Arquivo:6658713395_5fdecdf119_b.jpg|thumb|250px|Maximus no ''Disney On Ice.]]Até agora, em parques da Disney, Maximus só apareceu em 2010 durante um festival de Natal andando com Rapunzel no desfile com Flynn ao seu lado. Maximus foi o transporte de Rapunzel e Flynn no'' Magic Kingdom'' da Epcot durante a sua reunião para cumprimentar as pessoas. Ele pode ser mencionado por eles nos parques, se perguntado. Ele é ocasionalmente interpretado por um cavalo real durante desfiles também. Maximus tem seu próprio Spell Card conhecido como "'Maximus' Horseshoes" na atração Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Maximus também é representado como um fantoche no jogo ao vivo de Enrolados no Fantasy Faire na Disneylândia. Ele também é destaque no pavilhão temático de Enrolados em Fantasyland no Magic Kingdom. No entanto, Maximus faz uma aparição ao vivo no espetáculo do Disney On Ice, Dare to Dream, onde ele está caracterizado no segmento de Enrolados e desempenha o mesmo papel que no filme. Ele também aparece no final, juntamente com os outros personagens da Disney. Trivialidades *Maximus é o segundo cavalo Disney para sentar-se como um cão e estar no comando, sendo o primeiro Aquiles. *Mencionando sua idade humana, seria 21 anos de idade. Categoria:Personagens de Enrolados Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Cavalos Categoria:Animais Categoria:Personagens de Comédia Categoria:Homens Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Personagens com Spell Cards Categoria:Animais de estimação Categoria:Personagens Icônicos Categoria:Tritagonistas Categoria:Personagens do Disney INFINITY Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Capitães